


Agua

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober2019 [16]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Makoto ve erótico a Haru en el agua





	Agua

**Author's Note:**

> Primera vez que escribo para este fandom. No soy fan de la serie pero sí del MakoHaru. Extraño... lo sé.

****

**Fictober 2019 – Semana Porno erótico**

****

**Día 16: Erótico**

****

**Agua**

No entienden que ve de hermoso Gou en los músculos. Es cierto, para ser jóvenes están bien desarrollados en ese aspecto pero es gracias a la natación que han practicado de pequeños.

Aunque Rei menciona que el nadar es un arte hermoso por la sincronía del cuerpo con el agua.

Y Makoto no puede negarlo, no cuando ve a Haru nadar.

Ver el agua moldearse al cuerpo de Haru era jodidamente sexual.

Admiraba como el agua intentaba domar a Haru, pero era él quien la dominaba.

No es un fetiche sexual.

Gracias a Dios.

Porque sí fuera así…

¿Cuántas erecciones hubiera tenido en el club de natación?

¡Y desde niño!

Porque Makoto, es un "niño" tierno, sensible, cariñoso y optimista. Él nunca pensaría cosas sucias sobre su amigo de la infancia Haruka. Por eso nunca debe recordar su reconciliación con él dentro de la piscina Iwatobi como un acto sexual sobretodo tocarse mientras revive el momento.

Aunque el agua acariciaba ambos cuerpos, los relajaba ante cada roce. Les humedecía en espíritu para ser uno con ella. Habían dejado de nadar para danzar con ella como un delfín y una orca buscando pareja encontrándose uno al otro.

Realmente cuando extendió esos brazos para Haru con una gran sonrisa, con sus cuerpos apunto de tocarse con la tela delicada que el agua se forma entre ellos, realmente, pero realmente esperaba ir más allá.

En ese momento lo supo.

Amaba a Haru.

Amaba ese lado erótico que el agua le causaba.

No se excitaba al verle semidesnudo.

No le emocionaba verle nadar.

Le encantaba ver cómo era abrazado por el agua.

Era como la mano de Makoto extendida para Haru.

La diferencia era que él lo invitaba a salir de ella, y ella, lo invitaba a entrar.

Eso era jodidamente sexual.

Imaginar que él, Makoto, era el agua que envolvía a Haru en sus brazos. Que era el agua que lo invitaba a hundirse con él.

Una danza para ambos.

Algún día, se repetirá ese momento íntimo entre ellos en el agua.

Y en un futuro…

Sí Makoto dejara de ser cobarde…

Puede que ya no necesite el agua para tocarle.


End file.
